imagicnation_fanfic_productionsfandomcom-20200213-history
Christmas at the Walt Disney Castle
The first installment of a planned annual Christmas series. Taking place in December 2016, characters such as the Star Darlings, Descendants, Spongebob, Winnie the Pooh, MLP, Om Nom, Ever After High, Elena of Avalor, Sofia the First, Lincoln Loud, World of Winx, Scooby-Doo, the DC Superhero Girls and the Skylanders join the Disney characters and the 2016 Animations' Team (consisting of animated characters from animated movies released in 2016), as they celebrate the 25 days of December before Christmas arrives, singing songs, watching movies, having fun activities and all embracing the true spirit of the holidays. Rated K+. The 25 Chapters/Days of Christmas * 1. Disney Comes Together * 2. The Legend of Santa Claus * 3. Christmas Preparations * 4. Snow, Snow, Snow * 5. Out for Shopping * 6. Something Super This Way Comes * 7. Frosty & Rudolph * 8. Wonderful Guests * 9. Disney Christmas Party * 10. Love in the Air * 11. All Frozen Up * 12. Stars and Seasons * 13. Christmas Lists * 14. More Wonderful Guests * 15. Walt * 16. Rogue One * 17. The Way It Happens on the Disney Express * 18. Fantastic Beasts and Star Wars * 19. Pixars and Nativities * 20. Even More Wonderful Guests * 21. A Triple 3D Feature Day * 22. The Joys of the Winter Holidays * 23. Black Friday * 24. The Eve of Christmas * 25. Christmas at Last! Songs * December 1 - It's Beginning to Look a Lot Like Christmas * December 2 - Santa Claus is Coming to Town; Here Comes Santa Claus * December 3 - Deck the Halls; Rockin' Around the Christmas Tree; O Christmas Tree * December 4 - Winter Wonderland; A Marshmallow World; Let It Snow * December 5 - Jingle Bells; Silver Bells; Sleigh Ride * December 6 - Jingle Bell Rock; Have A Holly Jolly Christmas * December 7 - Frosty the Snowman; Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer * December 8 - Wonderful Christmastime; Can't Stop the Feeling; Stayin' Alive (Remix); Christmas Time is Here * December 9 - Baby It's Cold Outside; Santa Baby; Chocolate; City of Stars; Greenlight; Pursuit of Happiness * December 10 - Santa Tell Me; Whatever It Takes; I Saw Mommy Kissing Santa Claus * December 11 - The Most Wonderful Time of the Year; Let It Go; Every Girl Can Be A Princess * December 12 - The 12 Days of Christmas (2 versions); All this Month Christmas Time (based on On Our Thanksgiving Day) * December 13 - All I Maybe Want For Christmas This Year; All I Want For Christmas is You * December 14 - Home for the Holidays; Christmas Time is Here * December 15 - Movies/Programs * Guardians of the Galaxy (IMAX 3D) * The BFG (IMAX 3D) * The Game Awards 2016 * Zootopia (IMAX 3D) * Doctor Strange (IMAX 3D) * Batman vs Superman: Dawn of Justice (IMAX 3D) * Captain America: Civil War (IMAX 3D) *Frosty the Snowman *Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer *The Legend of Frosty the Snowman *The Angry Birds Movie (RealD 3D) *Kubo and the Two Strings (RealD 3D) *Storks (RealD 3D) *The Secret Life of Pets (IMAX 3D) *Sing (RealD 3D) *Ratchet & Clank (RealD 3D) *Trolls (RealD 3D) *Kung Fu Panda 3 (RealD 3D) *Ice Age: Collision Course (RealD 3D) *The LEGO Movie (RealD 3D) *The Peanuts Movie (RealD 3D) *Minions (RealD 3D) *Shaun the Sheep Movie *La La Land *Elf *Home Alone 1-2 *Jingle All the Way *The Nightmare Before Christmas *Critics' Choice Awards 2016 *Frozen *A Charlie Brown Christmas *